Nelson Dunlop
Nelson Dunlop, played by guest star Mel Fair, is a recurring character in the FX series Justified. Dunlop is a US Marshal assigned to the Lexington Field Office. Biography Background Dunlop is a US Marshal assigned to the Lexington Field Office. Season 1 He appears in "The Hammer". Season 2 He appears in "Blaze of Glory". Season 3 He chastises Raylan Givens for having his phone off when Bill Nichols is murdered. Season 4 In "Money Trap", Raylan wishes him a happy birthday on his way out when Nelson comes into the Marshal's office. In "The Hatchet Tour", Nelson escorts Hunter Mosley out of Tramble and releases him into Raylan's custody. Art Mullen then berates Nelson for allowing Hunter, who killed Arlo, to be put in Raylan's custody on his transfer to a supermax prison. In "Decoy", Agent Dunlop borrows Raylan's hat, checks out a vehicle that Raylan usually checks out and helps out on the convoy duty with SAIC Mullen, Tim Gutterson and the KSP troopers and tow crew. In "Peace of Mind", Nelson gives Raylan a pat on the back for his capture of Drew Thompson. Season 5 In "Shot All to Hell", Nelson is briefly seen along with the other Marshals when they discover Theo Tonin hiding out in a crate. In "Raw Deal", Nelson is briefly seen asking Raylan if he wants anything for breakfast and also informs him that Art has placed him in charge of morning walk-ins when Larry Salmeron arrives. In "The Toll", Nelson tells Raylan that Wendy Crowe called and said that Daryl Crowe Jr. is surrenduring, but that he will only talk to Raylan. At the end of the episode, Raylan takes over his shift of watching over Art at the hospital. Season 6 In "The Hunt", he helps out fellow Marshals on the manhunt for Ty Walker and later asks Raylan if he can hold Willa at the Marshals office, to which Raylan tells him no. In "Fugitive Number One", he is seen at the hospital watching over Boyd Crowder who is now in Marshals custody. Dunlop leaves his post however when Deputy Stiles tells him that Raylan is waiting there to talk to him, unaware that this is really a ruse to escort Carl to Boyd's hospital room so that he can find out where Avery Markham's money is and execute Boyd. Nelson rushes back into the hospital when he goes outside and realizes that he fell for the trap. In "Collateral", Vasquez angrily confronts Nelson over the bulletin he saw about Raylan, tossing all of Nelson's paperwork off his desk. In "The Promise", Nelson tells Raylan that he is going to miss him before he leaves the Marshals' office for good, which Raylan replies "no you won't". Relationships *Raylan Givens: Fellow Deputy US Marshal *Rachel Brooks: Fellow Deputy US Marshal *Tim Gutterson: Fellow Deputy US Marshal *Art Mullen: Supervisor, Chief Deputy US Marshal Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Law Enforcement